This invention relates to devices for protecting flush mounted locks such as the locks found on the doors of automobiles. In particular, the invention concerns a lock protector that completely covers and seals the lock to protect the lock and the keyhole against invasion by the elements.
Flush mounted locks are used in a wide variety of applications. Probably the most significant use of a flush mounted lock is on the doors of automobiles. Locks of this variety are continually exposed to a wide range of weather conditions, such as rain, sleet, or snow which may accumulate inside the lock and freeze thus preventing the lock from being used. The most effective way to protect the lock from this type of malfunction is to prohibit the invasion of the elements through the keyhole of the lock. There is a need, therefore, for a device to protect the lock against the elements and particularly against invasion by water.
Many devices have been proposed in the past for shielding locks. An example of such a device can be found in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,795. This patent discloses a lock protector that may be used on flush mount locks. My prior device relies on contacted adherent means to provide a sealed envelope for a lock.
Other similar devices include the moisture protection device for key lock openings disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,825,673 to Drake. The Drake device uses a magnet to hold an intermediate flexible rubber frame around the key lock mechanism. Thus a seal is created between the invention and the area immediately surrounding the key lock mechanism.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,858,454 to McAnulty, III discloses a door lock protecting device having a base which fits about the door lock and including a hinged cover to provide protection from the elements. This device utilizes magnets to hold the cover in sealing engagement with the base.